We are just like you
by XxSparklesxXDiamondsxXRainbows
Summary: This is an holby city/Emmerdale crossover with Dofty (Lofty and Dom) and Robron (Aaron and Robert) When Aaron is stabbed in his own home, his fiancee is determined to get him to hospital but with the local hospital full up, they are sent to Hobby City Hospital where they encounter a couple similar to themselves. Will this be the beginning of a beautiful friendship


**This is an emmerdale/Holby City Crossover involving two of my favourite couples Robron and Dofty.**

Aaron was at home minding Seb while Robert had popped out for a bit, he loved the quietness as it gave him peace and he knew that Seb would sleep for quite a while. He sat in front of TV and watched the football, the teams playing were not doing very well and he rolled his eyes at the stragedies of the footballers and coach.

Suddenly, the door opened and Aaron smiled,

"Hey Robert, the football is on."

There was no reply and he sighed thinking he had gone straight in the kitchen. He stood up and saw that the door was still open and he shut it shaking his head. When he turned around, he was stunned to find not Robert but Lachlan

"Lachlan what are you doing here?" Aaron asked as Lachlan approached him, his face mostly white, his eyes bloodshot and blood was running down his nose,

"Lachlan you look awful. Are you OK?"

Just then the door opened and Robert came in, his face cut and bruised,

"Aaron!"

Too late. Lachlan stabbed Aaron in the abdomen. Robert ran to his side and held him just as Liv came in,

"Oh my god Aaron! Lachlan what have you done?!" She cried as he sunk too his knees.

Robert called an ambulance and kept hold of Aaron, Liv took the phone from him as the police arrived, taking Lachlan away.

"Robert, Emmerdale general can't admit him. They will have to send him to another hospital."

"What? Where?"

"Holby City General hospital."

"No way that's too far! He could have bled to death!"

"No Its not far!"

"OK OK but tell them to hurry before he bleeds to death!"

Within minutes, an ambulance arrived and Aaron, who was becoming woozy was helped onto his feet by Robert and Liv as they followed the paramedics to the ambulance.

Holby City Hospital was unusualy queit not that Dominic Copeland was complaining. It had been a very busy week and he loved the peace and quiet. Suddenly, the doors burst open and Nicky Mckendrick and Jac Naylor rushed in with Aaron bleeding on the stretcher.

"Aaron Dingle 26, stabbed in the abdomen. Needs surgery immediately, there is loss of blood and a tear in the stomach!"

Dominic rushed over and helped put Aaron onto the bed, Aaron moaned in pain and Dominic looked at him,

"Mr Dingle can you hear me? I need you to keep still, we have to take you to theatre." Said Dom as Robert and Liv stood at the foot of the bed both looking crestfallen and very worried.

"Will he be alright?" Robert asked nervously. Dom looked at Robert,

"We will do all we can but there is quite a huge tear in his abdomen it has to be repaired immediately."

Aaron was quickly wheeled off to theatre as Sacha Levy and Ric Griffin got prepped for surgery. Liv felt sick and rushed outside.

After contacting Chas Paddy and Faith, Robert sat in the waiting room, his mind playing tricks on him as an hour passed. What if something went wrong? What if Aaron had bled too much? What if he died?

"Hello."

Robert looked up and saw a curly haired man dressed in blue overalls and gave a little nod. Lofty Chiltern had just finished his shift and was planning to wait for Dom but seeing the blonde haired man looking so disrespected he decided to see what he could do to put his mind at ease.

"Your Robert Sugden aren't you? Your partner is in theatre with stab wounds. Look I understand your worried but we have the greatest surgeons available. Mr Griffin has had many successful operations and Mr Levy never gives up."

Robert remained silent as tears rolled down his face, Lofty sat next to him,

"You must really care about Aaron."

"I more than care, I love him. I love him so much that the thought of losing him sickens me."

"I feel the same way about Dom. He's the nurse who was there when Aaron got sent in. I would do anything for him."

Robert looked at Lofty wiping his eyes,

"Aaron has been through so much, he was raped by his dad, He's been to prison and he has self harmed. I'm worried that this could be it."

He put his head in his hands, Lofty felt ever so sorry for him, he would feel the same way about Dom if it happened to him.

"Before me and Dom got together he was in a relationship with a man who used to beat him and make him feel worthless, he lost his best friend too. Yet he is the life and soul of a party, he brings happiness wherever he goes. We are getting married soon and I hope to spend the rest of my life with him, we already have a pact over box sets."

Robert laughed at the last sentence and Lofty smiled as Dom left the theatre.

"Mr Dingle is out of the worst now. He's back on the ward if you want to see him."

Robert followed Lofty and Dom to the ward where Aaron lay, Liv was already there with Chas and Paddy, Aaron was groggy from the anaesthetic but he still managed a weak smile.

"Where's Nan?"

"She's chatting up the head surgeon." Chas said with a giggle. Everyone laughed then Aaron said weakly,

"Where's Lachlan?"

"He was arrested, He's being charged with attempted murder." Said Paddy as Robert sat on the bed and held his hand. Dom checked through the clipboard,

"Right Aaron you should be good to go tomorrow you need to rest and now abrupt movements."

As Lofty was about to leave, Robert called out,

"Thank you, I can't thank you both enough, I wish there was something we could do to repay you both."

"Oh we will think of something." Joked Dom and he walked away with his fiancee.

A few weeks later, Aaron, Robert, Dom and Lofty all went for a drink and got to know each other even finding out things that caused giggles and joking. Maybe the stabbing was a blessing in disguise after all.


End file.
